


Entrelinhas

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sra Doumeki pergunta o que seu filho vai querer para o lanche naquele dia e descobre mais do que ela esperava.





	Entrelinhas

Após a morte de seu sogro ela e Shizuka passaram a viver sozinhos no templo. Em geral a convivência deles era agradável e harmoniosa afinal Shizuka era um filho excepcionalmente bom, ela pensava que talvez aquela fosse uma maneira do universo compensá-la pelos anos de agonia durante a sua infância em que ela vivia com o medo constante de perdê-lo. Ela pensava isso não apenas pelo rapaz se dar muito bem academicamente e nos esportes, mas muito mais pelo seu temperamento calmo, respeitoso e paciente. Sua única reclamação quanto a personalidade e o comportamento de seu filho era que ela gostaria que ele falasse mais um pouco, que ele se sentisse confortável para mostrar para ela e para outros as coisas que passavam por sua mente.

Naquela manhã ela acordou e viu pela janela seu filho varrendo o pátio do templo, ela foi ao encontro dele.

“Bom dia Shizuka”

“Bom dia mãe”

“Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa pra você levar pra escola, eu estou com um pouco de tempo livre antes de ter que ir trabalhar”

“Obrigada mas não, outra pessoa já combinou de fazer o meu lanche de hoje”

“Quem ? Uma garota que você gosta resolveu te fazer um agrado ?”

Shizuka permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, não era incomum que ele deliberasse cuidadosamente as palavras que saíssem da sua boca, mas aquela pausa sentia diferente, sentia como hesitação.

“Não é uma garota, é um garoto. Kimihiro Watanuki. Ele cozinha muito bem”

Seu filho era um menino bem observador, muito bom em entender o que estava sendo dito nas entrelinhas. Muito da sua personalidade ele havia pego da família do pai, mas aquele aspecto tinha vindo dela. Então ela sorriu gentilmente, ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo na testa e disse :

“Eu espero que você tenha um ótimo dia e um ótimo lanche”

“Eu espero também”


End file.
